


Northern Lights

by choupichoups



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott had a Plan, Fluff, Lucas discovers the Plan, M/M, Romance, The Usual Suspects (tm), They both fail to pretend the Plan is not exposed, winter shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choupichoups/pseuds/choupichoups
Summary: On the down side, the boys get snowed in at some isolated cabin in the woods.On the plus side, there’s a ring hidden somewhere in area.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 14
Kudos: 240
Collections: Skam France ▶ Eliott Demaury / Lucas Lallemant





	Northern Lights

Travel halfway across the world, they say.

It’ll be fun, they say. 

Lucas paces the length of the cabin floor, socked feet pit pattering in dull thuds as the little fireplace crackles in tandem with his movements. Eliott, bless his ever so chill heart, is sprawled all over the couch as if all is right in their world. 

“Eli,” Lucas mumbles, managing to reel in his stress for the entire two seconds it takes for his boyfriend to look up from the Hannah Montana puzzle he’s been poring over for hours. Eliott raises an eyebrow, soft sweater bunching up as he shifts, softer hair tumbling over his forehead when he stands. Lucas blinks away the distraction, frowning with all his might when Eliott has the _gall _to laugh in the face of his distress, warm arms wrapping around him to appease. 

And don’t get him wrong, Lucas is still annoyed, but it’s so fucking cold he’s convinced he might as well be cyrofrozen if he spends one more minute out of Eliott’s arms. Honestly, _fuck _Canadian winter. Why did they choose to fly here when everyone else is trying their darned best to _run away_ from it?

“It’ll be fine, Lu. It’s just a little delay.” Eliott rubs his back, soothing hands running up and down the fabric of his sweater. Lucas slumps further into the embrace but refuses to give up his sulky muttering. 

“We’re only here for four days,” he says, muffled into Eliott’s collar. 

“That’s plenty of time.” Eliott laughs into his hair, no hint of concern in his voice. Lucas huffs, unable to believe that his boyfriend is seriously not bothered by any of this.

Must be nice. 

Anyway, he’s still stressed out. 

“We’re snowed in, _dude,_” he intones with emphasis, digging a cold nose into Eliott’s collarbone until he hears a ticklish squeak. He has to told back a smile as he continues with a deadpan, “And our friends are stranded in some airport in _another province_.”

“They’ll be here tomorrow,” Eliott mumbles into his hair, arms tightening as he starts walking them back towards the couch. “And then you’ll wish they’re still stranded back at the airport instead.”

And, well, he’s got a point there. 

“But we can’t get out,” he groans stubbornly, flopping down when Eliott drags the both of them down to sit. Lucas hangs onto his waist, refusing to unglue himself from Eliott’s side. Luckily enough, the notion is reciprocated so Eliott merely tucks him in closer and presses a kiss to his forehead. 

“I know,” Eliott says, and Lucas can feel a small huff of air above him as Eliott laughs. “Isn’t it romantic?”

_Romantic my ass_.

“Have you seen _The Strangers_?” Lucas retorts, indignant when he feels Eliott start to tremble with laughter below him. He punches Eliott’s chest in retaliation but it only seems to invoke even more laughter. “_Eden Lake_? Stop— stop laughing Eli— _Backcountry_? You don’t— hey, I’m serious!” Lucas personally thinks this is no laughing matter.

“Baby, _what the fuck_?” Eliott wheezes out.

Lucas is increasingly desperate over here. “_Cabin in the Woods_?!”

Eliott has to physically cover Lucas’ mouth to shut him up. “I think someone’s been watching too many shitty films, hm?”

Lucas licks at the palm obstructing his face, earning himself a squawk from his infuriating boyfriend. “Yeah, you.”

“Ouch.”

Lucas slumps back down with a sigh, looking up at the ceiling. At least the fireplace is working. And the Wifi is spotty but still there. Oh and the lights. Lucas thinks he’d go apeshit if the storm messes with the electricity. 

A hand reaches over and pets at the back of his head, Lucas relaxing into the touch despite the thoughts running rampant in his mind. 

“It’ll be fine,” Eliott repeats, shuffling closer to kiss him lightly, effectively ending his subconscious gnawing at his lips. “Trust me, okay? No serial killer or demon or wild animal will touch you, they’ll have to kill me first to get to you.”

Lucas tears up. Like a moron. “Stop, that doesn’t make me feel better.” 

Eliott smiles, reaching over to wipe at the tears that haven’t even had the chance to fall. “Sorry, but seriously. I already contacted the airbnb host, they’ll arrive with a crew tomorrow when the storm lets up. They’ll dig us out.” 

“Okay,” he mouths inaudibly, eyes honing in on the stupid puzzle Eliott had been working on earlier. He’s only missing a few more pieces. “Have Yann and them responded yet?” 

Eliott feels around for his phone, pulling it out from under one of the couch cushions like he’d seen it fall into the abyss and had simply not done anything about it until now. Lucas can practically taste the warm fondness bubbling up his chest. Like a moron. “Yeah, they’ve been put up in a hotel and they fly here tomorrow morning.” 

“Okay,” he says again, thankful that he’s with Eliott through dealing with this. Had he been alone, he simply would’ve ran around like a chicken with its head cut off, accomplishing absolutely nothing. Like a moron. 

He might be freshly graduated from his master’s program by now but you better bet his panic still knows no bounds. Speaking of, the actual ‘Yay! I’m Temporarily Free From Hell!’ celebration trip they’d planned for isn’t until a few days later— they’re supposed to fly down at a ski resort with, you know, _civilization_ around them rather than being isolated in some remote winter wonderland. But Lucas is now questioning whether they’d be able to leave on time, or if they’d lose a whole chunk of money for missing the first few days of their reservation at the resort, assuming this damned storm would cause more delays for their flight.

They’ve only made a detour to Yukon to see the northern lights anyway. This is all Yann’s and Eliott’s fault, they’re the ones so insistent on seeing _aurora borealis_ for the _aesthetic_—

“The weather should be good for the next couple of days so our flight out of here won’t have any problems,” Eliott says, now a mind reader apparently. Lucas’ shoulders relax further. 

Man, he needs a drink. Too bad their fridge only houses five bottles of sparkling water. Filthy Canadians. 

“What time’s the check in at the resort again?” Lucas asks, eyeing his own phone which he’d left by the kitchen counter. He’s way too cosy to get up and retrieve it. 

“Uh,” Eliott scrolls through his phone, brows furrowing. The pause lasts a little too long and Lucas looks over, watching Eliott’s blank confusion morph slowly into impatience. 

“Should be in the confirmation email, no?”

“Yeah, I’m trying to look for it.”

“Why do you have so many fucking emails?”

“I’m a real adult now, Lucas, all we do is send emails.” 

Lucas cackles, throwing his legs over Eliott’s thigh as he truly relaxes for the first time since landing in the foreign country. He curls over to prop his head atop Eliott’s shoulder as he holds a hand out for the phone. “Here, let me look.” 

He exits out of the folder Eliott has somehow landed himself into to search the entire inbox, typing in ‘confirmation’ into the search box— Eliott isn’t too keen on online shopping so there shouldn’t be much to go through there. 

Idly, Lucas scrolls, careful not to miss anything.

** _Order #45632 has been placed_ ** _ — Tealyra_

_Your order has been placed successfully._

** _Confirmation for Commission _ ** _— M. Baudelaire_

_Thank you for the invoice. Looking forward to working with you on…_

** _Contract Confirmation_ ** _ — F.S Studio_

_Please read over the attached files and sign…_

** _Appointment Confirmation_ ** _ — Galeries du Diamant_

_See our 3 step process for hand crafted custom engagement rings…_

Lucas blinks, thumb stuttering as it hovers over the email. Beside him, Eliott stops breathing. 

He keeps scrolling.

** _Trip Confirmation_ ** _ — SkiBig3_

_You’re going on a trip! Please read over the details to… _

“There.” Lucas hands the phone back over, allowing Eliott to read through the email himself. Eliott does so, but not before emitting a gigantic exhale. 

Lucas stretches over his head to grab the Rubik’s cube on the shelf, studiously beginning to solve it. They stew in the satisfying crick cracking of the cube before Eliott breaks the silence. 

“We don’t check in until the afternoon.” He zooms in on the phone screen as if to make doubly sure. “Our plane arrives in the morning so we should have plenty of time.” 

Lucas hums a noncommittal sound, working on shuffling the blue side into place. Eliott opens up his chats and the two of them descend into comfortable silence as they set about conducting their own business. 

He wasn’t going to mention it— he really wasn’t. But it’s Eliott who starts, so Lucas can’t be blamed for finally poking at the pink elephant in the room. 

Eliott’s chest starts shaking at odd intervals, and Lucas can only ignore so much of his strange little wheezing before he’s looking up at his boyfriend, bottom lip trapped in between his teeth, only to see a red-faced Eliott with his lips pressed tight together and his eyes shining with poorly concealed mirth. He’s already staring right at Lucas.

The dam breaks right then and there. 

Lucas lets out the ugliest snort known to mankind and Eliott’s tamed giggling quickly evolves into tear inducing laughter. Eliott has to lean back against the head of the couch to avoid meeting Lucas’ eyes and Lucas shoves his face into Eliott’s shoulder, muffling his own deranged laughter. 

“Why are we laughing?” Eliott struggles in between gasps, barely able to speak past his wide smile. 

“I don’t know!” Lucas manages to stumble out before dissolving into another fit of giggles. 

Eliott sniffs, helplessly wiping at his eyes. “You _do_ know, _fuck_.” His breathing is laboured, and the way he stares up at the ceiling resembles that of a man who’s questioning his life choices. “Stop laughing.” He pulls at the ends of Lucas’ hair lightly. 

“_You_ stop laughing.” Lucas pinches him on the side and Eliott wiggles away in protest.

They quiet down.

But then their eyes meet and they’re breathless all over again. 

* * *

Later, Lucas slides down to the floor, legs criss-crossed as he finds himself face to face, yet again, with the jarring colours of the Hannah Montana puzzle on the table. He starts picking at the remaining pieces, laughter tapering off into a grin as Eliott drops down to join him. 

“So… is it here?” Lucas asks, eyes bright, seeing no use in pretending he’s not dying over the fact that an actual engagement ring exists in this universe, just for him. 

Eliott’s smile is soft when he looks up from the puzzle, one hand lifting to brush Lucas’ unruly hair away from his face. 

“Okay,” Lucas continues, teasing. “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

That gets him a blinding grin, Eliott’s eyes scrunching into half moons as he chuckles out a quiet, “Stop.” 

“Why?” Lucas whines out, using his feet to worm closer into Eliott’s space. “Can I see?”

And alright, maybe he deserves that judgemental look. 

He settles down for a blessed moment of silence before his tiny bird brain reminds him that there is, in fact, a ring (_a ring!_) for him somewhere in the vicinity and he could be wearing it right now but his boyfriend is playing. 

“Can we play that hot or cold game?” He drapes himself over Eliott and digs his chin into Eliott’s shoulder to be extra annoying. 

“Fuck no.” The exasperation rolling off of Eliott is almost tangible. 

“Please.” 

“No.”

“Just three tries per day?”

“No.” 

“Once per day?”

“No.“

“That’s a lot of no’s coming from someone who wants me to say yes.”

“Oh my god, Lu, shut up.” 

* * *

The rest of the boys arrive the next day, and Yann is rightfully confused when he sees Lucas staring down at the pot of boiling spaghetti sauce in the kitchen as he asks Eliott ‘hot or cold?’ in the most pitiful of tones. 

Who the fuck wants cold spaghetti?

Eliott coos at him, leaning down for a kiss, and Yann walks away, not stopping until he reaches the backdoor to stare at the deer sneakily tiptoeing around the backyard.

* * *

On the third day, Basile almost dies of a heart attack when Lucas pops out from below Basile’s bed and cups a hand around his mouth to project a questioning ‘hot or cold?’ towards Eliott, who’s reading a book on his own bed like a normal human being. 

Eliott answers with a very pointed flip to the next page. 

Basile kicks at Lucas’ leg until he gets rid of the gremlin under his bed.

* * *

On their last night at the cabin, the boys take the portable heaters outside and lay out mountains of blankets in the backyard to watch the northern lights. 

Arthur bundles tighter into his own pile of blankets as he settles down beside Yann and Basile. Lucas and Eliott are a little farther off, Eliott claiming he needs a better photographic view of the lights and Lucas following after him with one of the mini heaters to protect his art hoe of a boyfriend from hypothermia. 

He keeps one ear on the hushed conversation between Yann and Basile and the other absently open to the curious shenanigans their local lovebirds are up to. 

Dusting off the little bit of the snow that collects over the blankets from all his shifting, Arthur looks up when the sky gradually illuminates, but the lights are not what has him choking on a gasp. Clumsy fingers reach up to straighten the glasses perched on his nose more out of habit than necessity as he gapes at the sight unfurling only a short distance ahead. 

“Holy shit.” He flails out a hand, blindly batting at the general direction of Yann and Basile, unwilling to look away in case he misses the big moment. “_Holy shit!_” 

* * *

Eliott is sweating. 

Which is utterly dramatic of him, to be honest. Because he knows, he _should_ know, that there’s only one answer to the question he wants to ask. 

Lucas hadn’t been very subtle the past few days. 

But still, Eliott is sweating. 

Lucas is standing in front of him, ethereal under the aurora, eyes the texture of glass, the colour of the deepest ocean. His lips part soundlessly, long lashes fluttering against the light snow falling from the tree above. There’s a perfectly formed snowball in his gloved hands, clutched tightly against his chest as he admires the view above. 

Preoccupied with the phenomena in the sky, Lucas doesn’t move even after Eliott’s camera clicks once, twice, three times. Eliott would be tempted to raise the lens, look at the sky through the viewfinder, if only the beauty before him wasn’t so all encompassing.

“You haven’t asked yet,” he says, quiet, so as to not startle Lucas. But Lucas startles anyway, as if shaking himself out of a trance. Eliott is endlessly endeared. 

“Huh?” Lucas blinks back at him.

“You haven’t asked today,” he answers vaguely, knowing his boyfriend is too clever to miss the implication.

Sure enough, Lucas rolls his eyes, the blues ever shifting in the moving lights. Eliott wants to capture this sight, wants to capture it all, and he greedily takes it in, every movement and every sound. It plays like a movie in his head, much like a lot of moments in his life, except this one’s something nobody’s ever seen— it’s one he can’t wait to begin. 

Letting go of his camera, Eliott moves to fit his hands inside his jacket pockets. 

“Hot or cold?” Lucas asks, jokingly, giddily, clearly expecting another dismissal.

But Eliott smiles, heart in his throat, and answers, “Warm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Then Lucas throws the snowball at him and screams 
> 
> I'm a simple woman, I see [this post](https://browsedankmemes.com/post/188317696866/i-hope-these-two-have-wonderful-marriage-via) on Tumblr and my braincells think of elu
> 
> Guess who's back on her bullshit?? (me)  
This could be longer but you know what,,, baby steps,,,,, baby steps


End file.
